Desperate Meassures: Gamer Boyfriend
by Nekokratik
Summary: Ichigo was frustrated; only a small bet with Renji pushed him to the desperate measures to get his boyfriend back. Warnings Inside.


**!NK? : Inspired by a 9Gag post ( 9gag gag/6432096 [_remove spaces__]_). It's also my first time writing smut, so please be sure to tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Just writing for fun.**

**Summary: Ichigo was frustrated; only a small bet with Renji pushed him to the desperate measures to get his boyfriend back.**

**Warnings: PWP, kind of. Yaoi, so BL, which means Boy on Boy, in simpler words Gay/Homo content. Use of a vibrator, and language.**

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he sipped on his beer. Coming out to drink with Renji was usually not a bad idea, but getting smothered by the fact that he can't be making out with his own boyfriend like his friend was, was really starting to irk him.

As if reading his mind, or not, Renji finally parted from his lover's face with a gasp.

"Let's go dance, Ren," said the boy. Boy because he acted like one, even though he was older by 3 years.

"Nah, going to keep my pal here some company, but don't hold back just 'cause of me. Let me see you shake that booty." Renji smirked and sent his partner off with a smack to his butt cheeks.

"Nice catch, where did you get him this time?" Ichigo asked as the boy danced out of ear shot. It was no secret that Renji was the city's number one playboy. How could he not with that long red flaming hair, muscled chest, tall built and those tribal tattoos framing his forehead?

Not that Ichigo wasn't bad looking. Not at all, but it was already worldwide known that he was claimed, claimed by no other than CEO of the top chain of five stars hotels around Japan. It had its perks at times, but not this moment.

"Aw, is someone jealous?" Renji cooed. "It's alright, I'm sure that the kitty wouldn't mind if you hooked up in a one night stand."

"I would." Ichigo scoffed. Not to say that Ichigo was scared of the consequences, he even doubted there would even be any at all in this situation, but he was taught to be an honest person so cheating wasn't in his things-to-do list.

"Man, you need to get laid! When was the last time you even had sex?" Renji laughed. After a few seconds of silence, Renji lost it. "That long?! I feel your pain, bro!"

"Wasn't that long, just," Ichigo was lost for words. It was around two months ago. That's not long.

"Well its ok, I'm sure he'll have a break from his work soon. Unlike us commoners, they sure are busy." Renji said nonchalantly. He glanced over to see Ichgo's face adorned with a scowl. It was not unusual to see Ichigo scowling, but this one just gave Renji a different feeling. And in the next second it clicked. "He is cheating on you!"

"What?! No! What makes you even think that?" Ichigo snapped with a flustered face.

"Well, other than the fact that you look like you are about to cry like one of those high school chicks that got dumped by their douchbags of boyfriends."

"Whatever, it's not like that, ok?"

"Well, it's not work or competition, what could he be so busy with?"

Ichigo hesitated in answering knowing that the red head would fall off his chair laughing.  
"Gaming." He murmured.

"What? I don't think I heard you." Renji leaned in closer to Ichigo.

"Multiplayer online gaming!" Ichigo said with an annoyed face and just as predicted, Renji laughed so hard he fell off his chair, catching the attention some sober people surrounding them.

"Wait," Renji tried talking while still laughing his ass off. Ichigo was trying to ignore him, going back to drinking his beer. "You, you are telling me, ha, that you haven't been laid f-for who knows how l-long be-because your boyfriend has been bu-busy playing g-g-ga-"

Renji couldn't even finish his sentence before he erupted in another fit of boisterous laughter.

"I can't believe this!" He shouted before laughing once again. It went on for quite a while, Renji trying to form complete sentences while laughing his ass off and Ichigo just waited patiently for it to pass, or for the red head to choke on something and die.

"Hah, that was a good one." Renji said after getting hold of his senses and sitting back on the stool besides Ichigo.

"Yeah, glad you are having fun, asshole." Ichigo snapped at him with annoyance.

"Ok, ok, chill, Berry." Renji said teasingly. "I'm sure whatever game he is playing shouldn't hog him for long. What game is he playing anyways?"

"Black Ops." Ichigo said, not expecting Renji's sudden outburst.

"No way! Fuck! Ichi, my friend, I'm sorry to say that this is a lost case." Renji held Ichigo by the shoulders and talked with a serious tone. "I'll take responsibility, it's alright! If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, just call me. No matter what time, day or fucking dimension it is, I'll be sure to be there for you."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Did they drug you already?" Ichigo said, slapping his friend's hands away.

"It's ok to be in denial! Let it all out!" Renji's mood had made a 180 from his stupid happy self to a sensitive chick watching the saddest drama in world.

"Renji snap out of it before my fist does." Ichigo threatened.

"Fine, no need of violence. Just saying, man."

"Saying what? That I don't stand a chance against the stupid game?"

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Renji shrugged.

"What?!" Ichigo couldn't believe his ears. His childhood friend whom he has known ever since he could remember was saying he would lose his boyfriend to a stupid game? Ridiculous!

"Come on, Ichi. Have you ever played the game? It's like taking coke! A small sniff and you are hooked for life!" Renji said.

"Can't be that hard! You are overly exaggerating." Ichigo scoffed.

"What? Is that a bet I hear? 100 bucks you can't!" Renji slammed his hand on the table challengingly.

"You are on then!" Ichigo said with same vigour. "You know what, I can even make him stop playing right now!"

Ichigo stood and left the bar, taking a taxi, but instead of going home, he made a small detour to his friend's place. Before reaching his destination, he made a small call.

"Hey Shin, yeah I know how late it is, right in time for you to finish your shift right?" Ichigo spoke with a playful tone. Shinji was a blonde, more specifically, a very fashionable gay blonde. He worked as a fashion designer and stripper as a hobby. "I need a favor, I'll explain when I get there. Bye."

After a few more minutes, he reached Shinji's place, a spacey apartment in a decent neighborhood. He went up the elevator to his friend's condo and rang the bell. Ichigo didn't have to wait for long because as soon as Shinji opened the door he was dragged inside, the door slamming shut behind him.

"So, talk my friend!" Shinji said with his toothy grin as he deposited the orange head in his couch. Ichigo took a deep breath and explained his bet with Renji, his boyfriend's case of addiction and his problem: he didn't know what to do.

"Ha! Oh my god. Ichi, please tell me you are serious." Shinji said with a weird glint in his eyes that Ichigo failed to notice.

"Why would I lie about something like this?" Ichigo sighed, not really expecting Shinji's high pitched squeal.

"Finally! My dream is coming true! Innocent little Ichi-chan is finally stepping into the real world and he has asked for my genius advice! This is going to be awesome!" Shinji exclaimed as he went to his room, leaving Ichigo a bit regretful for coming here for help.

The blonde soon returned with a medium shoe-sized box and his laptop.

"Ok, this is what we'll do. Open that box and see if there's something you like, don't worry all of them are clean, while you do that, I'll do research." Shinji said as he handed Ichigo the box and turned on the laptop himself.

Ichigo was a bit hesitant in opening the box, but as soon as he did, he face was in a shade of red that would put the tomato's to shame.

"Shin! What the fuck!" Ichigo spluttered indignantly.

"What?" Shinji said, looking up from the screen to see Ichigo's beat red face. "Oh please tell me that you have used a sex toy before."

Ichigo was lost for words, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Of course he knew what a sex toy was, and what they were used for, but never really used one himself. Or owned one for that matter.

"A dildo?" Shinji pressed and if possible, Ichigo's blush turned to a darker shade. The blonde shrugged, "Oh well, there's always a start."

"Start? What start?!"

"Let's start with the basic then. You do know how to use a vibrator right?" Shinji said as he typed something and then turned the screen so Ichigo could see too.

The orange head was still lost in the abyss of embarrassment, so all he could do was a hesitant nod. All the blood had already being accumulated on his face, but as he looked at the screen, he was sure that he would've fainted right on the spot.

"Ah, hmm ... Yeah, ah! I want you so bad right now," the raven porn star on the screen said as he was sat on a leather couch, legs spread wide, one hand inside his hole preparing himself as the other one was holding a long purple vibrator to his lips. "Hmm, umm."

He started licking it and then started sucking on it while staring directly at the camera the whole while. Once it was wet enough, he took the toy and ever so slowly inserted in himself.

"Ah! Hah, ngh, so big, so good." The raven said as he started moving the vibrator in and out, fucking himself with it. "Ha, ahn, oh yeah! Uh, right there! Oh oh, yeah! Ah! Ahnn! Yes!"

Ichigo was feeling uncomfortable, watching porn, gay porn, with his friend wasn't a common occurrence, it never happened before! Worse thing was, he was hard.

"Feeling it already Ichi?" Shinji teased. Ichigo turned the other way while the other just laughed. "Well, that's what you'll be doing."

"What?!" Ichigo almost screamed.

"Imagine it, if this could get you like this, imagine what it would do to Grimmy if you made him a show." Shinji grinned wide, imagining the scene, but was brought back to earth by Ichigo with a smack on his head.

"Don't imagine it!" Ichigo was already flustered as it was.

"Fine," Shinji said with a pout. "Anyways, to complete the perfect plan," he went back to his room and came out with a small black bag. "Tada!"

Shinji held up in his hands a plain black women lace underwear.

"You are kidding." Ichigo deadpanned.

"Ha, and you are Santa. Now go try it on." Shinji said as he pushed Ichigo into his bathroom.

One hour had passed as Ichigo tried to keep what was left of his pride while as Shinji tried persuading Ichigo to practice with him.

* * *

"I'm home." Ichigo said as he stepped through the door to his shared home. All he received was a war cry and shooting sound effects.

He walked into living room to see his blue haired lover shouting profanities and tapping the controller with vigour.

"Hell yeah! How's that, bitch?" Grimmjow stood up shouting. "Oh hey, Ichi. Welcome back. When did you get back?"

"Just now." Ichigo said, but his lover had already turned back to the game. He sighed and started looking around for the perfect spot.

Once decided, he went get himself prepared. He took a bath, making sure to clean himself thoroughly and stretch himself down there. Afterwards, he just stood in front of the full body mirror, in nothing but the black underwear and a deep blush spreading to his chest. Taking a deep breath and all the courage he could muster, he stepped out of the bathroom, toy and lube in hand.

He tried to be as silent as possible, not wanting to spoil the surprise, but it wasn't that hard as Grimmjow was so into his game that he wouldn't have even noticed if there was a group of rowdy thieves rummaging through the apartment right under his nose.

Ichigo settled himself on the adjacent couch that made a 90 degree angle with the couch Grimmjow was occupying. Taking one more deep breath, he set his mind straight. '_No going back now._'

The orange head thought back to the video while teasing himself through the laces. Once he was hard enough, he pushed the underwear down so that it was hanging by his knees. He lubed his fingers and reached down to make sure he was stretched enough while his other hand reached for the toy.

"Grimm," Ichigo called out, but the other didn't respond, rather he didn't respond to Ichigo. "Grimmjow."

Ichigo tried calling louder. "Gri-grimmjow, ah!" Ichigo screamed out as his fingers had accidentally nudged his prostate, which gauged Grimmjow's attention.

"Hah, umm, Grimm," Ichigo gasped out. He noticed he had his lover's attention, so he took the chance and licked the vibrator a few times before putting it in his mouth.

Grimmjow was watching intently with lustful eyes, wondering if he was dreaming. Before he could think any further, Ichigo took the toy out of his mouth with loud wet 'pop' and moved his hand downwards. At the same time, someone called out to Grimmjow through his headset.

"Yo, Pantera! You afk? Hey fucker! Pay attention, we are at war right now!"

"Huh, oh, uh, wait a sec." Grimm turned back to the screen with robotic movements. Ichigo saw this and was enraged, so he made the next move.

He took one leg out of the panties while his other leg, the one closest to his lover, had them hanging by his toes. He lifted his leg so it was in front of Grimmjow's line of sight.  
"Grimm, hmm, Grimmjow, d-don't you want to play with me in-instead?" Ichigo said in what he hoped was a husky sexy voice.

Grimmjow had a mini breakdown. Save his people or his lover?

Ichigo had already had the vibrator in him, so taking his leg back, at the same time directing Grimmjow's eyes back to him, he spread his legs, twisted the bottom of the vibrator to turn it to live.

"Ah!" Ichigo gasped, not expecting such a feeling. Lost in the haste, he started thrusting the vibrator in and out of him. He locked eyes with his lover and bit his bottom lip, making a sexy face. "Hmm, nnghh, so good, oh yeah! Oh God! Hah, ahnnnn, ah, so big!"

His free hand started pumping his erection, while still watching Grimmjow's facial expressions.

"Grimm, oh! Grim-Grimmjow! Ahn! So c-close! I'm, I'm cumming." Ichigo said as he started moving both of his hands faster. He closed his eyes waiting for his release, not seeing Grimmjow's abrupt movement of throwing the headset away and crawling towards him.

Before he came, he felt hot lips on his, opening his eyes in shock, he saw the brightest blue eyes staring deep into his soul.

"Hmm!" Ichigo groaned as he came, still shaking from the shock and the vibrator inside him. "Ngh, G-Grimm."

Grimmjow kissed him again, this time with more force and passion. After parting lips with a gasp, he just kissed his way down, from neck to chest and then down to his abs where the evidence of his orgasm lay. Making sure to lick his lover clean, he moved lower to his limp cock. Licking and then sucking on it to bring it back to live while his other hand took the end of the toy and made shallow thrusting movements.

"Ahn! G-Grimm. No, ngh, d-don't!" Ichigo half heartedly protested as he dug his fingers through the thick blue strands, tugging on them lightly. So lost in the feeling, Ichigo started moving his hips, desperate for release once again. Unfortunately, Grimmjow slid off with wet 'pop' and stared at Ichigo.

"Ichi," lost for words, Grimmjow just kissed his lover while tugging him close by the waist. Their chests were rubbing against each other and the orange head could feel his boyfriend's erection on rubbing against his own. "Now, Ichi, I need you now. I wanna fuck you so badly. You won't ever be satisfied with just a mere toy."

Grimmjow took the vibrator out and throwing it to the side before carrying Ichigo to their bedroom while kissing him senseless. Once close enough to their king sized bed, he dropped Ichigo in the middle before crawling on top of him. He was gasping for breath, but couldn't get enough of his lover's taste, so he dove in for another breath taking kiss.

Ichigo was moaning loudly into the kiss, it had been so long since Grimmjow had kissed him like his, so messy, so furious, so much love. Finally reaching his limit, he pushed Grimmjow down, the other being too shocked to respond as he watched Ichigo dug through their bed stand to take out a bottle of lube.

He heard his pants being unzipped and looked down to see Ichigo holding the zipper by his teeth, so he decided to help by taking off his shirt. Once unzipped, Ichigo kissed and nip his dick through his boxers. "Ichi, I love you, but if you take any more time with this, I'll just tie you up and fuck you until you won't be able to walk for one week."

Not really scared by the threat, but because of his dick and hole twitching at the thought of it, he took off the pants and boxers in one swift movement and poured some lube on the tip.

Grimmjow hissed at the cold liquid sliding down his cock, but was distracted from it as Ichigo straddled his waist, placing himself right above Grimmjow's raging erection.

Ever so slowly, Ichigo lowered himself and took the dick in bit by bit.

"Ngh, Grimm, y-you are so big. So, so l-long since, hmm, you h-have fucked m-me. Nnngh," Ichigo moaned as he finally had Grimmjow's cock totally sheathed in him. A bit uncomfortable with the full sensation, he wiggled his hips a bit, causing Grimmjow to groan.

"Oh fuck. Ichigo." Grimmjow held himself back from fucking the other into oblivion. "Move, p-please."

So turned on by hearing his lover beg for the first time, Ichigo complied, lifting his hips up and the dropping them back down, looking for a decent pace.

"Hah, yeah, Ichigo, faster, ride me faster." Grimmjow said while licking his lips, the sexiest image Ichigo has ever seen, so he moved faster.

"Ahn, G-Grimm," Ichigo groaned, he had already come once and not being a person with great stamina, his legs were getting tired. Noticing this, Grimmjow flipped them over so he was on top and began a brutal pace. "Ah! Oh fuck! Yeah! H-harder! Ahhnn!"

"Ichigo, l-love you, oh, fuck." Grimmjow said between thrusts. Their pace getting more and more wild, more desperate.

"Grimm, I'm, I'm c-close, ngh, I'm c-cumming." Ichigo warned as he lifted his own hips and tried matching Grimmjow's pace. Grimmjow held the back of his knees and bend him in half, going deeper and kissed him, covering his scream of orgasm as Grimmjow struck his abused prostate. "Mmmnn!"

Grimmjow thrusted a few more times before he felt Ichigo milking him dry and came with a loud grunt.

"Ngh." Grimmjow rested his forehead against Ichigo's, staring deeply and longingly into deep brown eyes while trying to catch his breath.

A few moments of silence later, Grimmjow decided to pull out of Ichigo, making the other whine at the weird sensation to his overly sensitive body, and dropped to the side.

"Why the sudden surprise? It's not my birthday, it's not yours either. Not valentine, Christmas or any other holiday I can remember." Grimmjow said in a tired voice as he pulled the other closer.

"Ngh," Ichigo made a small notion of shaking his head. "Thought you were going to replace me with a game."

Grimmjow thought about it. Now that he mentioned it, he has been playing non-stop. He was going to apologize when he looked down to Ichigo's peaceful sleeping face.

"Idiot. Not even the world treasure could replace you." Grimmjow murmured as he kissed him on the forehead before falling deep into sleep, too.

* * *

**- !NK?**


End file.
